Naruto the Nephilim
by chuck2012
Summary: Betrayed and murdered by the village and villagers his parents swore to protect. Now with the power of both angels and demons Naruto will find a way to return to the Elemental Nations and bring peace even if he has to force it onto the people. Dark Naruto later Gray Naruto. Naruto/Temari. Kekkei Mōra Naruto.


Naruto the Nephilim

**See end for Author's Note**

**I Do not own anything Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto the only thing I own is the Idea for this Story.**

"Lord Hokage, I'm sorry to say but we couldn't save him." Stated Haruto Endo, head of the Konoha hospital.

'Damn, whoever killed my most powerful weapon will see a fate worse than death.' "You did all you could do Haruto, go take a break." said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- A few hours earlier-

We see a young and happy six year old Naruto Uzumaki walking down the street of Konohagakure to his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

"Ramen, ramen, I'm going to eat some ramen." happily sang Naruto as he walked.

Naruto has had a rough life. To an outsider it would look like a happy, orange loving child that really liked ramen. To everyone else in the village he was a demon.

Unknown to the younger generation of children, six years ago the nine tailed beast or Kyuubi was sealed into young Naruto and the information was leaked by the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. After he leaked the information, he made a law that no one was to speak of what was sealed in Naruto to anyone outside the village or to the younger generation.

You are probably asking yourself why would he tell the people he had a demon sealed into him but not want younger generation to know or people outside the village to know? Well it is simple. The third Hokage made a plan to make the Kyuubi jinchūriki(power of human sacrifice) loyal to the village and the Hokage. He made it so that he will be ignored by the populace with some physical abuse thrown in on special occasions.

While the populace keeps his hope down, the Hokage that everyone looks up to swoops in and become an idol to the young boy. After a couple years he would see the Hokage as nothing but good while Naruto is sent out to conquer lands in the name of Konohagakure.

Since he has been treated this way for so many years, Naruto is used to the harsh whispers and glares thrown his way and continues to walk down the street without a care in the world except getting some ramen.

"Hey look its him, the little demon." whispered a civilian.

"Look at him walking down the road like he never done what he has done." whispered another civilian.

"Hey I got a friend in Anbu that owes me a favor, we could get some people and teach the little demon a lesson while the Anbu looks the other way." whispered a third civilian.

"We can get him after he gets his ramen, he always gorges himself on it and will be easier to get right after leaving that ramen stand." whispered the first civilian the the other two.

-An hour later-

"That hit the spot, I'm stuffed." said Naruto as he left Ichiraku Ramen.

"I hope that meal was good because that will be the last meal you will ever eat." said a civilian rather smugly, as a mob of villagers surround the young child and drag him off to the woods.

"Hey let me go!" yelled Naruto as he struggled to get free.

"Demon quit struggling, it will only make it harder on yourself." said a villager trying to hold on to the boy.

"Damn it, someone do something to make him quit." said one villager that was getting annoyed that the demon wouldn't go quietly.

"Fuck you all. When the Hokage hears about this you all will be in big trouble." said Naruto hoping that the Hokage will save him.

"The Hokage won't save you today demon. Who do you think lets us go without any trouble when we beat you on your birthday. Now take a nap and we will show you a surprise when you wake up." said a villager rather smugly as he gets handed a rock and hits Naruto in the head and knocks him out.

-15 minutes later deep in the woods-

"Come on demon, wake up. Time for your surprise." said a villager as he hits Naruto with a stick.

"Ow. Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" asked Naruto, still groggy from being knocked out and quickly woken up.

"Well demon we came here to give you your gift. Its this." said the villager that the Anbu owed a favor to. He held up a piece of paper with weird scribbles on it. "This will help keep your demon chakra at bay and not heal you when we give you your second gift.

"Demon chakra? I don't know what you're talking about. The last time I checked I was human like the rest of you. And whats this about a second gift?" asked Naruto when he found out that the villagers are angry at him because they think he is a demon.

"Hahahaha! Thats funny, right everyone? The demon thinks he is a demon, to burst your bubble you are not human. You were born when the Fourth Hokage sealed your power away and turned you into a mortal baby. Now we are going to finish you off like the fourth wanted with your second gift. A nice, big bonfire." explained the villager that is leading the others.

Near the end of the explanation, Naruto noticed he was tied to a tree in a clearing in the middle of the forest by thick metal chains and with logs around. Using his higher than average sense of smell, he could smell that liquid that is really flammable and used to heat some buildings using machines. 'Kerosene!' thought Naruto after he recognized the smell from his favorite ramen stand uses it to heat the stand in the winter sometimes.

"Now enjoy your gifts. I had to spend a pretty penny on the sealing tag. I was able to buy it from a seal master in Amegakure." said the villager as he rips Naruto's shirt open and slaps the tag on his chest.

Once the tag touched Naruto's skin, it started to fuse with his skin and the lines started to form a word. When the tag fully fused with his skin you can see it pulsing as veins bulge around the area of the tag and the characters 悪魔 (Akuma or demon in english) appear on the now grafted tag.

"AH TAKE IT OFF IT BURNS!" yelled naruto when the tag started to fuse with his skin.

"You think that's bad, wait till your second gift." said the leader of the mob, as he signals another member of the mob to through some Kerosene on Naruto.

"NOW BURN IN HELL DEMON!" shouted the leader in the group as he lit a match and through it on the pile of logs and igniting the fire that quickly spread to Naruto's body.

As Naruto's body is engulfed in flames, he started to scream and beg to be let free and that he was sorry for what ever he has done. All the while the mob was cheering for the demon finally getting what's coming to him and even some started to chant "Burn demon, Burn."

After a few minutes of Naruto burning to death, the Hokage and the Anbu showed up to see what a group of villagers were doing in the middle of the wood with a large amount of smoke rising up from where they were last seen heading

After the third Hokage arrived and seen what made all the commotion, he got angry. No. Not angry, he got to a whole nother level of anger. He was furious. All his planning gone to waste. Throwing a water jutsu at the bonfire, he was able to put it out. Quickly grabbing his weapon he started for the hospital, but before leaving he told his Anbu to gather everyone up that he had some questions that needed answered after this is all over.

Rushing to Konoha hospital, Hiruzen flags down a nurse and told her to get the best doctors to save the boy. When he seen she was not moving very quickly he whips out a kunai and stabs her in the back of the neck while announcing that she did not follow a direct command from her leader and was put to death for treason against Konohagakure. Once her body hits the ground he turns to another nurse nearby and she rushes to get the doctors and to prep a room for surgery.

The doctors take Naruto to surgery and worked for three hours straight, trying to do everything in their power to save his life. But unfortunately, because of the kyuubi's chakra being sealed off and the doctors not able to remove the seal, Naruto was not able to heal.

Hiruzen was let in to see the boy. He walked over to him and lowered the blanket enough to see the seal grafted into his skin still their. With his greater knowledge of fūinjutsu was able to read the seal. The seal was well made. It not only blocked the chakra of tailed beast but all chakra that is not the chakra of the person being sealed from entering the hosts body. The person this tag was made for was jinchūriki specifically. It made them relied on their own chakra while causing great pain and made it so chakra can not be used to heal the person once injured unless the tag was removed.

Hiruzen thinking he could remove the tag to give it to the R&amp;D to study to capture other jinchūriki sense Konoha has no other tailed beasts, tried just that. Whoever made the tag was highly skilled because Hiruzen did not see the failsafe and when he tried to remove the tag, it burst into flames and quickly burnt the tag and Naruto's body along with it.

With Naruto's body and the tag destroyed, the Kyuubi was released and was forced to combine with the other half of his power that he had been separated from since he was sealed into the orange idiot.

.-Else where-

A six year old girl with straight red hair like her mothers and crystal blue eyes like her fathers, was training to become a ninja for the village she was born in. Little Akane Uzumaki-Namikaze was taken by her parents to be raised outside of the land of fire. She was to train to get as strong as she could and come back to the village with her family to be reunited with her brother Naruto.

She was practicing her Taijutsu when a large red wave of chakra hit her and she was thrown to the ground while the chakra leached into her seal.

Minato Namikaze quickly jumped into a defensive position while his wife and the person who taught him about seals checked on Akane.

While Minato checked the area, Kushina was checking the seal and figured out what was wrong. The other half of the Kyuubi's chakra returned and it became whole again. This could only mean that her son has died or he tried to release the kyuubi and was successful.

After Minato returned she informed him of what happened and her theories on how it happened. They both agreed that as soon as Akane was able, they would return to Konoha for answers.

-In another plane of existence-

"Where am I?" questioned Naruto to no one in particular.

"You are in the otherworld, its a land that is sometimes called purgatory." said a voice that sounded like it should belong to an angel.

"So I'm dead?"

"Yes you are dead and you have a choice to make. Don't take this choice lightly though, it is very important." said the voice.

"What choice and what makes it so important?"

"The choice of going to heaven and forgive your killers so you can have peace or be reborn as a Demon and seek vengeance for what has happened to you."

"I thought that I didn't have a choice of where I go when I die. Is that wrong and we all choose where we go or am I just special?" questioned Naruto showing maturity and intelligence far beyond his age.

"You are correct, normally you do not have a choice but you are special. You have a soul of a Nephilim so you have a choice to either become an angel or a demon."

"Wait, what is a Nephilim and how did I get a soul of one?"

"A Nephilim is a half demon and half angel. You have the soul of one because one was reborn as you. Not many Nephilim exist in the world because they are seen as an abomination to both angels and demons. If you get reborn into an angel or a demon before you start to change into a Nephilim you will be accepted by one side than be looked down on by both." answered the voice.

"No I will be Nephilim. It couldn't be any worse than living in my old village. Now leave me alone so I can get stronger so I can find a way to get back to the living world to punish those that has done not only me but wrong in general. I will force people to get along or they will be punished. I will not let what happened to me, happen to other people, holders of tailed beasts or not." stated Naruto sturnly.

"Very well I will leave you alone, but remember this. Returning to the land of the living will change many things, for both good and bad. Be prepared to face the challenges." With that said the voice remained silent and Naruto focused on his power that he can faintly feel.

-End of Chapter One-

**Hi everyone I hope you like the first chapter of Naruto the Nephilim. This fic will be a Naruto Temari pairing. Also anyone who has read my other story Naruto the Lord of souls, it is not abandoned. I just hit a wall of how i'm going to move the story along and I am writing this to get the juices flowing.. Also anyone who has read that story and is wondering what the pairing is in it it is naruto and all the girls I have listed.I am in school and do not have the time to update my stories every week or every other week. I will try to update once a month or every other month. Thank you everyone who has been patient. Also I choose Naruto's sisters name Akane because it means brilliant red and also because I like red heads. Thank you all for reading and like, favorite and or follow.**


End file.
